


Workin Boys: A New Musical

by holographiccatpun



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid, WAttpad - Fandom
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Brosenthal as Leighton, Choking, Clark Baxtresser as Steve, Comeplay, Correy Dorris as Stu, Crack Treated Seriously, Cursed, Curt Mega as Mark, D/s undertones, Don't Read This, Eventual Plot, God Is Dead and This Fic Killed Her, God Kink, Hendog's horny, I Don't Even Know, I've written five pages of hot garbage and the scene isn't even over yet, Jeff Blim as Greg, Joe Walker as Chad, Light BDSM, M/M, Mild S&M, Multi, Oh My God, Reference to Spanking, Sevensome M/M/M/M/M/M/M, Sex Slave, Shameful smut, Shameless Smut, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Windowless White Van, actually no, henry hidgens staring as Y/N, horny but even worse, this is for the tedgens rats, workin boys is self insert fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-01-27 04:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holographiccatpun/pseuds/holographiccatpun
Summary: Hi, my name is Henry Hidgens and I'm not like other boys. While they're playing football or kissing their girlfriends I'm doing science or writing my own musical. I have brown hair and beautiful seafoamy, ocean glass colored eyes. I'm about six foot two, which is tallish, or so I've heard.Oop, I gotta go! The Working Boys need me to help them "study". Be back soon!!on hiatus for the finals season. once henry stops getting fucked by his god damn finals he'll get back to bouncing on the workin dicks
Relationships: Chad/Greg/Henry Hidgens/Leighton/Mark/Steve/Stu
Comments: 62
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i would say im sorry but im not

Henry's POV:

I go downstairs, rubbing my tired green orbs as I greet my mother. Something's different, though. She's holding a small suitcase that seems filled. I furrow my brows at her as she hands me the case, not even able to look me in the eyes. “A man named Chad is on their way. You're going to be living with him and his bandmates from now on.”

I blink at her. “But—“

“No, Henry,” My mom pulls out a cigarette and lights it. “I sold you to pay for drugs. You’re going to be their slave now.”

I wait on the porch until a large car shows up. A handsome guy, maybe a few years older than me, is the driver. He motions for me to get in, so I do. I sit in the back of the car, since there's a couple other men — around the same age, I think — in here as well.

“Hey there, pretty,” One of them purrs, petting my cheek. “I’m Leighton.”

Another man nudges his hand away, tracing my lips with his thumb. “Such a pretty little mouth. We’re gonna have fun with him, huh, Greg?”

I stiffen, and although I'm feeling groggy from only recently awakening, my dick seems to be up and ready. “Thanks,” I tell the one who complimented me, hoping they enjoy my innocent facade.

“Oh, look at that,” A third man, Greg, maybe, runs his hand up my thigh teasingly. “Baby boy’s ready and we’re not even home yet.”

“Huh…?” I question, looking down at the hand on the thigh. Oddly, I like this. Being handled by a group of men, I begin to wonder what will happen once we're home. I feel myself hardening more, if possible.

“You that eager, princess?” Yet another man turns back to look at me. “If you boys make the new toy come before I get to touch him I’m gonna be pissed.”

I say nothing much a quick and quiet moan, oddly liking the nickname of _toy_. “Relax, dipshit, we're just teasing,” the man with his hand on my thigh tells the one up front. He begins to palm me through my khakis, and I let out a quiet groan.

“Moaning already?” One of the men laughs, bumping shoulders with his friend. “Chad picked a good one. Baby’s gonna be so pretty when we’re done with him.”

I'm not sure how to respond to that, so I smile shyly. I'm not used to being called pretty, maybe once or twice from my middle school friend, Emma, but never in a romantic (well, _sexual_) light.

A hand comes up, stroking my hair gently. “We’re gonna take such good care of you, little one.” Leighton kisses my temple, moving one of my legs so the other man can have more access to my sensitive area. “Make you feel so good.”

“Y-Yeah…?” I moan out. God, they really know how to use their hands. This is the best I've felt in a long time, maybe ever.

“Yeah, baby,” Someone’s hands slide my turtle neck up, making it bunch under my arms and show my smooth, pale skin. Fingers run along my abs, circling around my peaked nipples. “Gonna make our little angel happy.”

I moan, probably too loud but I don't really care. I was hoping they'd wait until we get to their place, because this car is quite crowded in my eyes, but this feels amazing, I don't wanna tell them to stop.

My moan makes a few of the men laugh and I feel my face flush bright red. 

“He really is sensitive, huh?” One asks wistfully

“He’s probably gonna come before we even get his pants off!” Another cackles. 

The hand on my Private Parts™ leaves and I try not to whine. “You gotta be a good boy, now, honey. You need to tell us when you’re close.”

“I w-will,” I mutter to them. I don't want to until we're at the house because I have some class, but God, this feels amazing.

“Such a good boy,” A hand finds my jaw, gently lifting me to look in someone’s brilliant blue eyes. “You follow the rules and you’re gonna be a very happy kitten.”

“What are the rules?” I ask. I wanna make sure I'm the best I can be for these attractive men, so I gotta ask.

“You gotta ask to come,” The man says. “And tell us when you’re close. You have to have at least one of us with you at all times. You have to call us what we tell you to call us, do whatever we tell you to do.” The man smiles softly, “And most importantly, you gotta tell us when you’re uncomfortable.”

I smile. That last rule puts me at ease, and it makes me feel like I might actually be respected, despite being a proclaimed toy. “I can abide by those,” I tell him.

“Abide?” Leighton grins against my cheek. “Baby’s not just pretty, he’s _smart_.”

I never thought of myself as smart. Sure, I was in a fuckton of AP classes, but school doesn't define intelligence. I feel my face redden almost immediately.

“Aw, Leight, he’s all red.” The man I’m pretty sure is named Greg pecks a kiss against my jaw. “Pink really is your color, though. Maybe we should dress you up, like our own little doll.”

I'm not too sure how to respond to that. It's a good thing, right? “Okay,” I tell them.

From way up front I hear a beautiful, melodious voice call back. “We’re almost home! Don’t rile Henry up _too_ too much now!” 

Something about hearing that beautiful voice say my name makes me even more turned on than anything else.

Almost home. God, that sounds amazing. In the back of my mind I still wonder what they're going to do to me, and I get an odd feeling in my stomach. I think it's excitement, maybe nervousness, but I can't put my finger exactly on it.

The van pulls to a stop and suddenly all the hands are off of me. They start to exit the van and I’m forced to face facts. Whatever they have planned for me, it’s gonna start soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There, hopefully, will be more of this! You live in a world where this exists and there is no way for you to change that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things Get Spicy

I exit the van last, hesitant to follow. We all enter the house and, I'll admit, it's quite large and spacious. “Woah,” I mutter, sort of in amazement. Fancier than anything I've ever seen before, minus all those houses in the movies.

Leighton puts a hand on the small of my back as he guides me to a nice, comfy looking couch. “This is Greg,” he says, pointing out a handsome, tall man. “Steve, Stu, Mark,” He continues down the line until he gets to the man who drove us here, the one with the magnificent voice. “And Chad.”

I nod, showing that I understand. “I'm Henry,” I greet. I'm not sure if my mother had told them my name, but it's better safe than sorry, y'know?

“A pretty name for a pretty boy,” Mark purrs. 

“Say, Henry, have you ever done this before?” Steve gestures to the room around them like I’ll understand what he means.

I shake my head. Sure, I've blown a guy before, his name was Ted and it was in the boy's bathroom during prom, but I've never done what they keep hinting towards before.

“You’ve never?” Greg’s grin gets wider. “No one’s ever touched you?”

“At prom, once,” I laugh nervously. “I blew him, then we went into his car, y'know…” I trail off, not feeling the need to recount my time when Ted Richards was inside of me.

“We don’t, baby,” Leighton tucks a piece of hair behind my ear. “Tell us what happened in his car.”

“He fucked me,” I tell them. “Then we went on with our year. He's a nice guy, wasn't ready to be out, though. I get that.”

The men nod sadly. “We’ve all been there, sadly.” Stu crouches down to squeeze my hand. “We’re all out. You don’t have to worry about us.”

“That's nice,” I tell them. I was never mad at Ted for it, I totally understand. However, I still need people to satisfy my needs and such.

“You’re... experienced,” Greg seems a little less happy, but he’s still smiling. “Do you understand what’s gonna happen now?”

“Not really,” I say honestly. “Maybe you could… explain it?”

The other men try to speak up but Mark just shrugs. “We gonna fuck you.” 

I raise my eyebrows at the bluntness, although I don't necessarily mind it. “Oh,” I say, because not much will come out. “Okay, then.”

“Not all at once,” Steve interjects, slapping Mark’s shoulder when he says  _ Yet _ . “We want you to get comfortable with us, but that is why you’re here.”

“Yeah, okay,” I tell them, relaxing a bit. “Are we…” I drift off. Questions fill my mind. Who first? Will we do foreplay?

“This can go however you want, baby,” Leighton assures me softly. His voice is warm and comforting, like a sweater just out of the dryer. “Just pick whoever you want and he’ll make you feel good.”

“Oh… kay…” I hum, thinking about who I should choose first. God, all this pressure is overwhelming. “Chad, right? Y-You didn't touch me in the c-car.”

The chiseled Adonis I’ve come to know as Chad actually looks surprised. “Okay then...” He smiles a little, stepping forward and crouching down to be eye level with me. “Do you wanna do this here or in private, Hen?”

“Private,” I say to him. I'm too shy to do it publicly, and I think I should ease into this new stuff.

The other men seem a little disheartened, but then Chad does something I didn’t expect. He stands back up and scoops me into his arms. “I’m gonna take him to my room, aight?” He doesn’t wait for the others to nod. “Would you mind making some brunch, Stu? We’re gonna work up an appetite.”

He holds me close to his chest as he carries me upstairs, leading me down a labyrinth of hallways before gently shifting me into one arm and opening a door.

I smile against Chad's neck. This is nice, I think. It wasn't like this when Ted and I fucked in the back of his car during prom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter's gonna have a l*mon


	3. ~~~Lemon!!!!~~~ (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boy x boy action. ~o~ theyre so sexeh

He tosses me on the bed, oddly gentle for the action. I smile up at him, albeit a bit nervous. He notices, I think. “I’ll be gentle, promise,” he tells me. I nod.

Chad closes the door behind him and climbs onto the bed with me, smiling softly. His eyes glimmer in the mid morning sunlight and I feel my stomach flutter. 

“H-how are we gonna do this?” I ask in a small voice. I’ve never been this shy around guys, but there’s something about the way Chad’s looking at me, gently tracing his fingertips along my side.

“However you want, sweetheart.” His fingers slip under my turtleneck, skimming along the tender flesh of my tummy. “But I’d like to take your clothes off, if you’re comfortable.”

“I-I am,” I stutter. I pull back from him and struggle to peel the fabric off. I’m trying to be flirty and confident  _ and  _ naked and it’s really not working. “Uh… can you help me?”

He quickly takes off my shirt and khakis, leaving me in my boxers. I frown but try to make it seem like exaggerated pouting. Being so undressed when he looks like  _ that _ feels weird. “No fair,” I say, crossing my arms. ”You gotta undress, too.” He chuckles, but nods nonetheless. He removes his shirt and unbuttons his pants, sort of straddling me as I lay on his bed.

Chad rubs the front of his boxers as he smiles at me, and I try not to squirm. He’s older and bigger than me, and I know that means he’s going to be  _ bigger than me. _ Ted and I were similar enough, but as I feel myself hardening in my skin tight black boxers I start to get nervous. What if he laughs? His hands are so big, so strong, I’m going to look so small in them.

I smile a bit to him. “C-Can we…” I stop suddenly. “Can you start?”

“Of course,” The hand that’s not in his pants cradles my cheek tenderly. “You don’t have to be shy, y’know. It’s just me.”

“Y-Yeah,” I mumble, “okay…”

He caresses my cheek before pulling back and shoving the last of his clothes to the floor. I keep my eyes down as I see him stroke himself out of the corner of my eye. “You’re so pretty, Henry,” Chad purrs as he rejoins me on the bed. He presses a kiss to my clavicle, smiling against the pale skin. “Like a sculpture of Apollo.”

I try not to gasp, but I can already feel my face heating up. This sexy hunk of a man thinks I’m pretty? That I’m  _ godly _ ? 

“Gonna make you feel so good, sunshine,” Chad murmurs. He trails tiny kisses up my throat, nipping at my earlobe and making me whine. “Gonna fuck you full with my cock.”

The word itself makes me shudder. I try to turn, hiding my face in the pillows, but that just makes me whine again. They smell like him—like cedar and coffee and something so uniquely  _ Chad _ I can’t even put a name to it. 

How is he this sexy? With Ted it had been a sloppy make out session in the back of his dad’s Pontiac and some hand lotion as lube, but Chad makes me feel alive, like I’m not only desirable but something to be coveted, maybe even worshipped. 

A sharp bite to my nipple takes me out of my thoughts and I make a noise uncomfortably similar to a puppy’s yip. 

“I could hear you thinking, Hen.” Chad’s voice is a low rumble, vibrating against the sensitive button. “How can I make you feel good if you’re not even paying attention?”

“Y-You are making me feel good,” I whimper quietly. He grins against my chest and licks the rosy bud, making me arch into him. 

“Imagine how good it would feel if you _ relaxed _ .” How can I relax? Today has been so weird, my entire life changed while I was asleep, and this hundred and sixty pound loaf of pure sex wants me to chill. 

Suddenly, Chad pulls back, looking at me worriedly. “Henry, are you…”

I shake my head. I don’t know what he’s asking, but I know I’m fine. “Just a little nervous is all.”

Instantly, his face changes. He smiles softly and puts a warm hand on my thigh, lightly squeezing. “You just gotta focus on me, sweetheart. Once we get you outta that head of yours it’ll be a whole lot better.”

I nod weakly, running a hand through my mercury colored locks. He’s trying to help andI’m making this all unsexy by getting nervous about nothing. So what if he‘s the sexiest man on earth and his voice sounds like an angel’s and when he smiles I feel my heart skip? I’m his property. He  _ bought  _ me. “I’ll try,” I offer, smiling shyly. “I wanna make you feel good too.”

Chad raises an eyebrow but he squeezes my thigh again. “You’re gonna be a good boy, angel?” He grins when I nod. “Don’t need to think about anything outside of this room. Just you, and me, and God.”

Just us. 

That’s reassuring. It’s just us. No one will judge me but Chad and God. I’m allowed to want this. I’m  _ supposed  _ to want this. 

Chad presses a kiss to that part of my neck that made me whine as his hands rove over my smooth chest. His lightly calloused fingertips tease my sensitive nipples and I don’t hide my whimper. If Chad wants me to be quiet he can gag me. 

“Isn’t that better, prince?” Chad purrs in my ear. Before I can pant out a  _ Yes  _ he pinches my nipple roughly and my hips jerk against him. My boxers are painfully tight and I can feel the warmth of his body on top of me. I need that friction. I need him to touch me. 

“Chad?” I ask shyly. The teasing licks to my throat stop as he pulls back to look at me. “Can you …  _ y’know _ ?”

Chad smirks and I hate how sexy that is. “I  _ don't  _ know, kitten. Why don’t you tell me?” I pout, trying to give him puppy eyes as I squirm. His hands find my hips and  _ squeeze,  _ making me moan. “Good boys use their words.”

“Please!” I’m so far past the point of caring. I’ve been hard since I woke up and all this teasing has been way too much. “Chad, please fuck me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instead of "Imagine how good" i initially wrote "imagine god" and now theres gonna be a lot of homoerotic refs to jeezy boy


	4. ~~~Lemon!!!!~~~ (Part 2)

Chad gasps, pulling back to look at me with fake shock as he strokes himself. I make the mistake of looking down and whine at the  _ sight  _ of him. He’s at least ten inches and he’s  _ thick _ . Ted was nowhere near that big. 

I reach down and start to tease at the waistband of my underwear. Normally, I’d be embarrassed to admit it, but these are my lucky underwear. They’re American Eagle and they have a glow in the dark print of rocket ships and planets. It’s super childish, but they make me feel invincible. Today I’m gonna have to hope the luck works even after they’re off. 

“A minute ago you were too shy to tell the guys you’d sucked another boy off and now you wanna be  _ fucked _ ?” 

“That was in front of all of  _ them _ ,” I defend weakly as my fingers brush against the base of my dick. “Now it's just us and God.” 

Chad  _ tisk _ s, shaking his head at me. “You’ve been a perfect kitten all morning, but you’re gonna have to be on your best behavior from now on.” I furrow my brow, trying to figure out how I broke the rules before he continues. “Pretty boys like you shouldn’t say dirty words like that.”

I speak before I can stop myself. “But you just said it too!” 

The look on his face isn’t fake shock anymore. He laughs humorlessly as he pinches my upper thigh. “You keep talking back and you’re gonna get taken over my knee, naughty boy.”

My dick twitches and I audibly whimper. As much as I think getting spanked would be hot, that’s a little too fast. Today has been a whirlwind of homoeroticism and getting punished can wait until tomorrow. “I promise I’ll be good, s-sir.”

“Better.” Chad looks away from me for the first time since we came in here as he rifled through his nightstand. He comes back with a bottle of what I guess has to be lube, even though it looks like axe body spray, and a Magnum XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXL condom. 

Taking a deep breath, I finally peel off my boxers. Once they hit the floor I cover myself with my hands, keening softly at the light contact. It’s tempting to wrap a hand around myself, but until Chad tells me I can I won’t. I’m a good boy. I’m not going to get spanked. 

Chad’s voice pulls me out of my thoughts again. I’m glad he didn't realize my mind was drifting, it probably wouldn’t have been good for my ass if he had. “This is heated lube. It might feel a little warm, but that’s way better than it being too cold.” I look up to see him drizzling liquid over his fingers. 

God, his fingers are so big. I twitch against the heel of my hand as I stare up at him. Those beautiful, thick fingers are gonna go inside me. I’ve barely been able to fit two of my own, but his are bigger than my fist. 

Before I can even realize things are happening, he spreads my legs and presses a finger all the way into me. I moan, eyes rolling back in pure pleasure. 

My world is changed. My hands fall to the sides, desperately clinging to the bedsheets as Chad’s finger presses  _ hard  _ against my prostate. I think I might be crying. I might cum. I have reached sexual nirvana from a single finger in my ass. 

Chad talks to me, probably commenting on how sexy I look splayed out riding his finger. All i can think about is the feeling of his finger in my ass, my whole world has narrowed to just the digit inside me. 

When he adds a second finger I scream. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chad uses a 103x L condom that's the biggest mood


	5. ~~~Lemon!!!!~~~ (Part 3) THE END

“God!” 

Chad chuckles, keeping his fingers away from my prostate as he scissors me open. “Just Chad is fine.”

I can’t put the words together to explain that he is a God, that I want to get on my knees and worship him, to lay myself bare before his glory. Instead I squirm back, clenching around him. “Please? God, please, I need more.”

Somehow, Chad picks up on what I mean and his fingers still. “Is that how you pray, angel? No consideration for what your God wants.”

Whimpering, I weakly nod. I’m a selfish, inconsiderate angel. I should be thinking about what God wants. God doesn’t want a whiny bottom. God deserves a perfect angel to make him come. “W-what do you want, God?”

“God  _ wants _ you to be good.” Chad gazes down at me, his eyes piercing my very soul. When I whimper he pulls his fingers out and starts to unfurl the gigantic condom. I only have a few seconds to process the loss of his perfectly sculpted digits before there’s searing pain flooding my body as Chad’s cock tears me open. 

I know that I scream, but only God knows what I said. The white hot pain, coupled with the unimaginable stretch and the blindingly perfect feeling of being  _ filled _ overrides my senses. I feel my ejaculate splatter against my chest and scream again.

Chad just keeps hammering at my prostate, pulling me back onto his thick, meaty length. 

“You came already, Henry?” Chad laughs, picking my leg up and draping it over his shoulder. I feel stretched open, torn in two and put on display. Chad can see all of me, all of my six feet two inches of pale, lean, theatre kid body. 

I’m small, narrow waisted and frail. I can feel the tip of his cock pressing against the wall of my abdomen, stretching every single fibre of my body to its limit. I can’t understand how Chad would be willing to fuck me, nt to mention like this. I’m not pretty or sexy, I’m just me. Boring, unsexy me. 

Chad swipes his fingers through the boiling hot puddle of cum on my belly and smears it across my face, pressing them into my mouth.

“Look at you, huh? Such a pretty boy.” Chad growls.

“I’m a slut,” I breathe softly. That’s how it feels. Chad’s using me like a two dollar whore and I love it. What kind of person wants to be used like this? Abused like this?

Chad’s hand comes to rest around my throat, squeezing gently. “What the  _ fuck _ did you just say?”

“I’m your slut!” I scream. Chad squeezes my neck as he growls again, his hips stuttering as he pulsates inside me, filling the condom with his hot seed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why do you keep torturing yourself? stop reading this


	6. Chapter 6

Henry pants, flopping back against the bed and smiling at Chad. That was  _ amazing _ . Chad chuckles next to him and Henry’s face gets even darker. “I’m glad you liked it, baby.”

“Y-Yeah,” I mutter, out of breath. “That was…” I drift off, unable to speak anymore. I close my eyes.

“You gonna nap?” Chad asks softly. His arms loop around me, snuggling me into his chest. “I know you didn’t eat this morning.”

“Yeah,” I say, my voice kind of groggy now. “I’m kinda sleepy.”

Chad coos, stroking my hair softly. “I’ll wake you up in twenty and we can eat some pancakes.”

“I’d like that,” I finally say with a smile as I begin to doze off, feeling the best I ever have, I think.

I feel Chad’s light touch on my shoulder, shaking me gently as he whispers my name. “Wake up, doll,” he tells me, so I do. I sit up and smile. “I’m up, I’m up,” I mutter, rubbing my eyes.

“Good morning, peach.” Chad ruffles my hair gently. We’re both still naked and for once that makes me feel more comfortable. “You look so cute when you sleep.”

I look down, flustered. “Pancakes are done, Leighton made them. He’s a culinary genius,” Chad tells me. He hands me some clothes that aren’t mine, and instructs me to put them on and meet him downstairs with a smile.

He gives me a sweet, lingering kiss before quickly pulling a pair of pants on and leaving me. I pull on the boxers he gave me, then the weird Grinch pants. I blush  _ hard _ when I see the top. It’s a thin, mesh crop top. No covering for all the hickeys and bite marks Chad gave me. Just a strip of translucent cloth to barely cover my nipples.

I laugh and put it on, heading downstairs. He smiles at me when he sees what I’m wearing, which makes me blush harder (if possible). “Hey,” I say with a chuckle.

“Hey, sweetheart,” Chad kisses me as I get closer, wrapping an arm around my bare waist and gently squeezing my ass. “The boys are gonna ask you a few questions while we eat, if that’s okay.”

“That’s fine,” I tell him. I sit down as Chad hands me a plate of pancakes. “Thanks,” I say to both him and Leighton.

“Of course, kiddo. Most of the guys ate while you two were upstairs.” Leighton smiles, sitting down next to me. “How old are you, by the way?”

“Eighteen,” I tell them. I smile as I begin to eat.

“You’re pretty tiny for eighteen,” Mark hums, taking a sip of his orange juice. “Did Chadford explain everything?”

“Chadford?” I say, suppressing a laugh. “N-No, I don’t think he did.”

“Bad Chad,” Mark shakes his head. “You’ve got your own room. Since there’s six of us you get to sleep there one night a week, every other night in one of our rooms.” “Since you picked me this morning, you’re gonna stay with me,” Chad says. “Steve and Stu took your suitcase and unpacked your things. We already went a little overboard and got you a wardrobe.”

“Okay,” I say with a grin. “Thank you, I really appreciate this.”

“We figures if someone was selling their son, he’d be happier here,” Leighton says. “Be warned, most of your new clothes are even skimpier than what you’re wearing.”

“I’m cool with that,” I say simply, eating the waffles on my plate slowly. “I like this outfit, the pants especially. The Grinch is a masterpiece of a film.”

Leighton laughs. “We love the Grinch.” “We also love dressing our pretty boy up,” Mark says, leering over the counter at me. He’s a little gruff, but there’s a lilt to his voice that makes it feel less predatory and more comforting. “I can’t wait to see you in some of the stuff we picked out.“(edited)

That sends a shiver down my spine. I muster a smile. “Me neither,” I tell him. 

He smiles, leaning back into his seat. “Good. Good boy.”

I shudder at that, looking down at my waffles as I blush. I feel Chad’s hand on my bare back and try not to jump. “Henry was  _ such _ a good boy for me today,” Chad purrs to Mark. I bite down hard on the tines of my fork to keep from squeaking. “So well behaved.  _ Obedient _ , even.”

I look down, flustered. Chad kisses the nape of my neck, his breath sending shivers down my spine as he pulls back. “I’m starving. Certain…  _ activities _ always makes me so fucking hungry,” Chad announces, grabbing a fork and taking a bite from a pancake on Stu’s plate with a smirk.

“You’re a fucking slut, Chad,” Leighton huffs. His big, warm hand rubs my bare back gently, trying to soothe me from all this teasing. “You just broke the boy’s back, let him finish breakfast before you get in his pants again.”

I laugh this time. “Yeah, what Leighton said,” I tease, sticking my tongue out. “Put that back in your mouth if you’re not using it,” Chad jokes. I huff, taking another bite of the pancakes in front of me.

Chad goes back to his breakfast as well and I take my chance. I was shy as hell today, but Chad’s so  _ handsome _ . I lean in as he’s looking away, pressing a kiss to my God’s cheek. Chad’s eyes widen, but his focus never leaves his plate. His face reddens. For someone so smug and sexual, I didn’t think that soft and romantic things would fluster him so much. 

That’s something to experiment with later. I stay cuddled up to Chad’s side, giggling softly as I tuck my face into his shoulder. “God, you’re cute.”

“No,” Chad says, continuing to eat. “You are, though.” I furrow my brows, continuing to eat.

“You’re cute,” I pout through a mouthful of syrup. “I picked you first, remember? Cuz you’re cute.” Chad turns to me and I give a playful smile. “Eat your breakfast.”

I do as I’m told, smiling. Damn, these dudes are really good cooks. Everyone finishes before me, save for Chad, but we just fucked and that apparently makes you hungry, I just realized.

It might also be that I haven’t eaten since 2001. I munch quickly and Leighton nudges me gently. “If Chad doesn’t steal you away again, what do you want to do today?”

I shrug. “Whatever, I suppose,” I tell them after I finish what’s on my plate. “Up to you guys.”

Leighton  _ laughs _ . “You don’t wanna leave that up to us, Henry.” 

Before I can ask  _ why _ Mark is leering at me, almost purring as he caresses my wrist. “If Princess wants to leave it up to us he can.”

I swallow hard. I mean, I was going to suggest watching a movie but… whatever they wanna do seems much more fun so who am I do not go along with it? I’ll gladly get rawed again.

I don’t get the chance to say so before Chad slaps Mark’s wrist, making him howl. “Let the baby eat before you get horny, Marcus.”

“Yeah,  _ Marcus, _ ” I giggle, “let the baby eat.”

Mark steps back, raising an eyebrow at me. “Finish your breakfast, brat.” 

“I’m not a brat!” I pout. Chad doesn’t back me up, instead laughing at my grumpy expression. 

“You gotta be respectful, Hen,” Leighton reminds me, wagging a bacon strip in my direction. “Or Mark’s gonna take you over his knee.”

I frown, instead of retaliating I nibble on the end of my fork mindlessly, huffing as Leighton finishes his sentence.

It’s tasteless and metallic, but at least it’s not going to spank me. Forks might not love me, but at least they’re not  _ meanies _ .

Leighton laughs. “What’re you doing?” He asks me.

“Chewing,” I reply.

“Honeybun, you can’t chew a fork,” Leighton coos. 

“But I am,” I say, still chewing. Leighton’s so soft with me. He’s going to probably be weird when he gets me alone.

He just nods after, surprisingly understanding of the stim itself. I continue to chew and avoid any of my teeth breaking while the other boys talk amongst each other and to me.

When breakfast is over Mark takes my plate and Chad scoops me up, carrying me into the living room to cuddle. I yelp as he puts me on the couch, and so I just watch as he grabs the remote and puts on a movie.

I laugh at the sudden noise from said speakers, focusing my attention into the television.

It’s my favorite movie, Shrek.

“Why do you guys own Shrek?” I ask. Still, I relax into the couch.

Chad kisses my temple, gently manhandling me into his lap. “We needed to get off  _ somehow _ .” He chuckles, pinching my rear through my grinch pajama pants. “That was before you came along, of course.”

“Bold of you to tell me I compare to Shrek,” I tell him. I’m only half kidding, that ogre could get it.

“But you’re cute, princess,” Chad reminds me, his hand resting possessively over my buttcheek. “Why needs to jerk off when we have a pretty little thing like you to fuck while we imagine him?”

“I can get into Shrek cosplay, bet you wouldn’t last five minutes,” I joke.

That earns me a swift spank. “You keep talking like that and you’re not gonna be able to  _ walk _ , angel.”

I frown jokingly. “You know I’m right,” I grumble with a laugh.

“Henry, I will  _ break you _ ,” Chad growls.

My eyes widen. I don’t think I’ve ever been so horny or scared in my life. I focus on the movie as much as I can. It doesn’t help that all the characters look so much like the men around me. Mark is Farquaad, Leighton is Pinocchio, Steve is Gingerbread Man, Stu is the Big Bad Wolf, Greg is Donkey, and, obviously, Chad is Shrek. 

But am I his Fiona?

  
  


I try not to dwell on it for too long, instead settling for relaxing and turning towards the television.

Sexy, sexy Farquaad stomps around and I feel myself tremble against Chad's sturdy barrel chest. He looks down at me and laughs, wrapping an arm around me. It’s comforting and erotic all at once. I never want to leave his arms, but at the same time I’m terrified by how easily aroused I am when I’m with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we back, fuckers

**Author's Note:**

> wattpad rights


End file.
